vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thor (Marvel Comics)
|-|Worthy Thor = |-|Unworthy Odinson = |-|Rune King Thor = Summary Thor is the Asgardian God of Thunder and the son of Odin, the All-Father of Asgard, and Gaea, the Elder Earth-Goddess. Combining the power of both worlds, Thor is arguably the greatest and mightiest defender of both. Armed with his powerful enchanted hammer Mjolnir, Thor is the mightiest warrior of Asgard, a founding member of the Avengers and one of the strongest, most powerful beings on Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C/4-B | 3-C | 3-A Name: Thor Odinson Origin: Marvel Comics (Journey into Mystery #83) Gender: Male Classification: Asgardian/God of Thunder Age: Thousands of years at the least Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, stamina, energy projection, low regeneration, weather manipulation, earth manipulation, longevity, can increase his strength tenfold by entering "warrior's madness", however, this takes away his ability to think rationally until it subsides, Mjolnir can absorb and redirect energy, generate force fields, create interdimensional portals for (large portals take time however), negate mystic energies, transmute matter, and its energy discharges can even harm certain intangible beings. Thor can call Mjolnir to him by thought. Attack Potency: Large Planet level with physical blows (Capable of shattering large planets and moons with Mjolnir), Star level+ with his most powerful force-blasts (Blasted Glory thousands of kilometers back). Solar System level+ (The colliding of his Mjolnir and Beta Ray Bill's Stormbreaker destroyed Surtur's dimensional portal), higher with God Blast | Potentially Galaxy level+ | Universe level (More powerful than Odin and defeated Those Who Sit Above in Shadow whom Odin couldn't defeat) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ movement speed without Mjolnir with at least Massively FTL+ reactions (Can react to a cursed Mjolnir, comparable to Beta Ray Bill who can fight Stardust at Massively FTL+ speeds, Consistently able to react to Silver Surfer and knock him off his board.). Massively FTL+ travel speed with Mjolnir. Lifting Strength: Class Y+ (Capable of lifting 100 tons even when he was a child, lifted the Midgard Serpent who is heavy as a planet, and lifted the entirety of Asgard along with Beta Ray Bill) Striking Strength: Class XTJ+ | At least Class XPJ+ | Universal Class Durability: At least Star level+ (at least equal to Beta Ray Bill) | Potentially Galaxy level+ | Universe level Stamina: Godlike (Had fought an army of Frost Giants for 9 months on end without even tiring) Range: At least multiple planetary diameters Standard Equipment: * Mjolnir: The magic hammer that grants him many of his powers and abilities. Forged from the mystical ore Uru, Mjolnir can only be wielded by those who are deemed "worthy". * Megingjord: A magical belt worn by the Thunder God that would double his natural strength and stamina. However, wearing this would leave him exhausted later. * Jarnbjorn: A battleaxe forged by Dwarves that Thor wielded long before Mjolnir. This axe was enchanted to pierce the armour of Celestials or armour created using Celestial technology. * Uru Arm: An artificial arm forged of black uru in the same fire where Mjolnir was created. It has been used as replacement for Thor's left arm, which was cut off by Malekith. Intelligence: His mortal form has a college degree and is a medical doctor. He has mastered many forms of hand-to-hand combat, and the use of many different types of weapons. Millenia of battle experience against all manner of enemies. Weaknesses: Thor can still be knocked out, he has reluctance in fighting to the fullest in the Mortal Realm, and is unable to tell friends or foes apart in his Warrior Madness | Thor has not fully mastered the Odinforce Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Godblast: This is Thor's most powerful attack, it fires a blast of concentrated godly essence/energy from Mjolnir that far exceed's Thor's normal capabilities. This blast has the power to kill immortal beings as well. * Anti-force Blast: '''Thor fires a powerful blast of energy from mjolnir that can destroy entire worlds, This attack was powerful enough to defeat and seemingly kill Mangog (when fired from inside of his mouth), and was successfully used as a finisher against a Thanos clone. * ''Geo Force'': Thor slowly spins his hammer to draw "pure magnetic energy" from the core of whatever planet he's on, this attack has a significant charge time but is implied to be comparable to the Godblast It was stated that Mjolnir was struggling to contain such energy, and could not do so for long. * ''Thermo-Blast'':' An attack used to defeat Ego the living planet. * 'Super Breath:' Thor can use his breath to create hurricane force winds. * 'Warrior's Madness:' Thor can temporarily increase his strength tenfold at the expense of his sanity. In this berserker state he attacks friends and foes alike. Because of this, he has almost never used this ability. '''Combat Record:' Has ties and wins over guys such as Silver Surfer, Hulk, and Beta Ray Bill Key: Base | Odin Force Thor | Rune King Thor Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Feats The shockwaves destroyed mountains and cities, while the blow created a tiny crack in the armor of a celestial (Striking Strength) Thor hit Gorr so hard a nearby moon began to crumble (Striking Strength) Broke out of a gravitational pull akin to a neutron star (Durability) Fought Gorr inside of a star (Durability) Fought for 40 days and 40 nights (Stamina) Fought for many Days in Hell (Stamina) Others Notable Victories: Gladiator (Marvel Comics) Gladiator Profile Frieza (Dragon Ball) Frieza Profile Wonder Woman (DC Comics) Wonder Woman Profile Raiden (Mortal Kombat) Raiden Profile Kid Buu (Buu's profile) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Gods Category:Lightning Users Category:Warriors Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Skyfathers Category:Royalty Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Earth Users Category:Comicbook Characters